


Always Worth It

by alecmagnus (wilsonrogers)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Pretty much canon - Freeform, extension of alec's thoughts in 210
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilsonrogers/pseuds/alecmagnus
Summary: “That's when I realized a Shadowhunter could never be with a Downworlder. No matter how strong our feelings might be.”Alec's stomach churns. Was Aldertree right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think i've seen a 2x10 fic commenting on this, so i just wrote a quick fic of how i viewed that moment. also i loooooved seeing victor's backstory!! i hope we get more of it!

“That's when I realized a Shadowhunter could never be with a Downworlder. No matter how strong our feelings might be.”

Aldertree’s words and the masked sorrow underneath ring in Alec’s ears. The stoic diplomat he always thought had simply been born void of emotion stands in front of him, looking more vulnerable than Alec has ever seen him. Alec also hears the “hidden” implication of Aldertree’s statement - it’s a jab at him and Magnus.

 _Magnus._ Alec has no idea where he is, and all of a sudden feels sick to his stomach. For all he knew, Magnus could be injured, or worse, dead, and the thought of Magnus dying thinking that Alec blamed him for Izzy’s addiction brings up another wave of panic to the surface. Breathe.

_Breathe._

He can’t - he can’t break. Not right now, when they’re in the middle of a battle, and even after the battle ends, will just be one of many in the impending war. His train of thought breaks as he hears the click of a door, and he and Aldertree look up to see four Shadowhunters advance toward them, smirks of triumph on their faces. On instinct, they draw their blades, ready to fight.

“Four against two,” Aldertree comments.

“Could be worse,” Alec responds dryly, and it could - nothing can stop him right now, not when Magnus’ life is on the line.

Before they can attack, however, the Shadowhunters are suddenly all on the ground, singlehandedly defeated by Izzy. Izzy - his baby sister, who he had neglected these past weeks, looking so exhausted and vulnerable, but _safe_.

The rest of it goes by in a blur, and soon enough it’s dawn, and all he can think about as he frantically scans the people walking in and out of the Institute is Magnus. Alec can feel the beginnings of a panic attack creep up on him, and he inhales a lungful of air to calm down. He needs to breathe. He needs to believe.

And then all of a sudden there’s a familiar ringed hand on his elbow, and it’s Magnus. Magnus, who is safe, who isn’t dead, who’s _here_ , and it’s all that matters.

“Magnus, I thought - “ _you were dead_. Alec stops, because he's too afraid to say the words out loud, but then Magnus is talking and he briefly registers that Madzie is safe.

 _Good. That’s good, right?_ The little part of his brain prompts. _Yeah._ He sighs in relief at the thought.

And as Alec looks at Magnus, the man he had risked everything for, who had risked everything for him, he knows. It’s only been a month or so, and already, Alec can’t imagine life without him. The same Alec who had nearly married himself off to a lifetime of misery to protect his family, who had thrown himself at that demon to avoid the implications of his most loved one, was now willing to completely and unfailingly give his heart to the beautiful man standing in front of him.

But then Aldertree’s words from the roof come back to him, and he hesitates. Was Aldertree right? Aldertree had given his heart to a Downworlder, and it had only ended in tragedy. Aldertree, always the one to do what was necessary even when it wasn’t fair, had suffered heartbreak, and become the person he was today as a result. Magnus notices his hesitation and frowns, waiting for Alec to speak and then-

Then the words come pouring out and he's unable to stop them, because for once, his heart wins over his head and the “I love you” slips out so naturally, so easily, that Alec’s amazed he hadn’t ever said it earlier. Magnus returns the sentiment, and Alec pulls the man that he _loves_ in for a kiss before clutching him in another bone-crushing hug.

Aldertree was wrong, he decides right then and there. Love may be hard-fought and love may be painful, but it is always worth it.


End file.
